


The Lustful Night

by Levis_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, KageHina - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, Shameless Smut, mature - Freeform, warning 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_wifey/pseuds/Levis_wifey
Summary: Hinata's longing for his boyfriend, Kageyama, has lasted too long. He can only hold in his love for some period of time. One day he has no choice but to give in to his lustful mind. Then suddenly, on this seems to be an uneventful night, a call comes in. Who would call at this time of night?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

One night, Hinata started missing his boyfriend, Kageyama. He missed his boyfriend’s touch. He recalled those endless nights of pleasure, moaning as Kageyama’s hand would glide along his body, caressing every sensitive part of him, stimulating his sexual desires. His body remembered every moment of it, every second of time becoming one. He truly did miss Kageyama. Then suddenly, after dreaming, he looked down and saw he had a boner. He thought to himself “I’m such a pervert! Thinking of Kageyama and then getting hard!? Ughhh, what will Kageyama think?.. Mm, it’s painful, just once! I won’t tell Kageyama.”

Hinata slowly started touching himself, “mghh! Ahhhh~ K- Kageyama”, he started going harder. After a bit, he inserted a finger “Ahhhh~ K- Kageyama! Ughhh… Kageyama”. Hinata kept on calling his boyfriend’s name, a few seconds later his phone rings. Hinata was surprised. “Who could be calling me right now?”

Hinata picks up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Hinata can you come to the door?” It was Kageyama

*CLASH! THUMP* “Uh, Hinata?” Asks Kageyama, with a concerned tone.

“Oh! Hehe, sorry about that, just dropped something is all…. Wait, WHAT? Uuuuh, yeah! Sure, umm.. (Looks at his soaked pants) j-just give me a sec..!” Hinata answers back, after the sudden shock of the fact that Kageyama was at the door.

Hinata hangs up, jumps out of bed, and starts to hurriedly clean himself. He slowly looked out the window to find Kageyama, holding flowers and something else but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Hinata felt bad about what he just did, he thought to himself “How could I do this? And while thinking about Kageyama? Let’s just hurry and clean up.” Hinata lets out a sigh before continuing to clean himself up. Hinata makes his way towards the door and lets Kageyama in. “Hey! What brings you here?”

Hinata asks awkwardly, rubbing his neck, trying to forget about what he had just done.

“Hey! Uhh, I missed you! And it’s our 3 and a half years anniversary. So I got flowers for you! We’ve been together for such a long time now, and you are the best partner I could ever ask for. I hope I can be the best for you as our days together progress. So, in celebration of this special day, I-I got you this.” Kageyama pulls Hinata’s hand towards him and slips a ring on his ring finger.

Hinata was in shock, “K- Kageyama..” Hinata starts crying with his other hand covering his embarrassed face.

“Wait wait wait! I’m sorry don’t cry, uh do you not like it?” Kageyama moved Hinata’s hand aside to look gently into his eyes. “Please don’t cry! I’m sorry”. Kageyama was still confused on why Hinata was crying. “Did I do something wrong? Did he not like it?” Kageyama thought to himself.

“Kageyama, I’m so happy, hehehe! These are tears of happiness”. Hinata suddenly felt even worse about what he did and decided it was only right to own up to it. “Kageyama, *sniff* I- I’m sorry, *hick* I’m such a p-pervert” Hinata gasped through his bittersweet tears.

“What are you talking about Hinata?” Kageyama says, kneeling down to wipe Hinata’s tears.

“I- I touched myself while thinking about you.. And I feel so horrible about it, I mean you got me flowers and even a ring! And I did such a thing…” Hinata says in a sad voice almost like a sad puppy.

Kageyama blushes at the thought of his Hinata doing such a thing while thinking about himself, “uh, don’t worry. I’ve done the same thing before” Kageyama says while blushing.

Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a shocked face, “what... What did you say...?”

Kageyama wrapped his adorable lover into his arms “Hehehe… I’ve done it too, a-and it's nothing you should be ashamed of, ok? Also, I didn’t just come here to give you flowers and a ring” Kageyama, flustered, avoids Hinata’s oblivious gaze.

“What do you…” Hinata blushes super hard when he realizes what Kageyama means. “Oh uh... I- erm” Hinata starts stuttering, “C-come inside, you must be cold..” Dragging Kageyama inside by the arm, Hinata kept on looking down, trying to hide his blushing face.

Kageyama followed Hinata to his room and sat on his bed. Kageyama thought to himself “So Hinata touched himself while thinking of me here...” The thought of that made Kageyama feel surprisingly happy.

Hinata came and sat on top of Kageyama’s lap, even after the comfort Kageyama gave Hinata earlier, still kept on looking down, trying to hide his flustered face. Kageyama brought his face close to his own and peered into his hazel eyes lovingly. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer and gently pecked his soft lips. Kageyama slowly inserts his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, making Hinata moan. Hinata’s thoughts were a jumble, “H-how is he doing that? I-it feels so good… I’m gonna go crazy… it makes me want more…”

Kageyama slips his hands down Hinata’s shorts, he pushes against Hinata’s hole. “WAH!! Ughh~ K- Kageyama” Hinata could feel his finger searching for the dead-end, going deeper and deeper, finding what made him react the most.

Kageyama winced as he suddenly felt his boner push against his pants,  
”Hey, does it feel good right here?” pushing his finger to as far as it could reach. “Heh, holy shit, it hurts so damn much down there. Tch! He doesn’t even know how much I’m holding back on him. He’s so fucking cute.”

“Ahhhh~ i-it feels… g-good!! m-more” Hinata moans, being no longer in the right mind to feel any shame.

“Hey, see? Look down there your moans are making me so hard~” Kageyama smirks, as he unzips his pants and allows his boner to stick right up. Hinata flinched at its size, but then began to crave it.

“E-enough! Mgh~... I- I can’t take it anymore ahhh~ p- put it in.. K- Kageyama!!” Hinata gasps impatiently, no longer holding in his lust.

“Urgh, and just when I was trying to hold back, heh, you get whatchu wish for!” Kageyama pushes Hinata down, thrusting into him which makes Hinata scream out in pleasure!

“AAAAHHHH~ N-not so hard! K- Kageyama! Ughhh~.... HYAAAAA~” Hinata screamed out in pleasure. Feeling his insides tingle as it entered farther into his hole, the sides squeezed in delight, tightening all around his dick.

“C-cute ugh.. Hinata you’re too tight! Calm down, ughh~” Kageyama groans. As he starts to get horny along with him.

“I- I can’t think straight, it’s soo good! I want more, I want him deeper” Hinata thinks to himself. “Hyaaaa~ ahhhhh~ K- Kage- Kageyama!!... more! D-deeper plsss.. Uggghhh~”

The more Hinata begs the more Kageyama gets riled up, “ugh, he’s doing this on purpose! But he’s so cute when he begs for me” Kageyama thinks to himself. He starts thrusting faster, between everyone, Hinata could hear the wet squelches as he and Kageyama collided. Although, there was one noise that outdid the others, the lustful screams out of his own mouth. He was “drunk” on pleasure.

Kageyama started playing with Hinata’s nipples, knowing quite well of this sensitive part of him. “HYAAAAA~ n-no… n- not like that! Ahhh~... ughhh~ i-it f-fee-feels so g-good~ AAAAHHHHH~~ K-KAGEYAMA!!” Hinata slowly becomes a moaning mess, his common sense blanking out by the second.

“F-fuck, I’m going to cum ughh” Kageyama groans, “waaahhh~ i-inside! Ahhh~ c-cum i-insi-inside! K- Kageyama!! Ahhhhh~~” Hinata begs Kageyama. “Ughh, fuck! (cums inside Hinata)”

“WAHHHHH~ I- I- UGHHH~ AAAAAAGH” both of them cum at the same time, Kageyama’s semen came flooding in, like a tsunami filling a cave. Overflowing Hinata’s insides, until it reached his stomach. Hinata’s reached his own shoulder, creating a sticky mess both inside, and outside, the finally satisfied uke.

(pulls out)... “*pant* *pant* did that feel good? Hinata” Kageyama askes Hinata. “I-it f-felt a-am-azing, *pant* I- I feel f-full” Hinata started slowly drifting to sleep.

Kageyama smiles, pecks Hinata’s forehead, “Good Night my love, I wish every night was like this, with you next to me” Kageyama whispers, as he marks him once more, and finally lays downs next to Hinata embracing him in his arms… both of them falling asleep, beside the one they love the most.

to be continued...


	2. date night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's date night for our favorite couple, it seems date night doesn't go as Kageyama planned. "AYO! If it isn’t Hinata and Kageyama. What have you both been up to?” I wonder who could have said this?

“It’s been 2 weeks since that night with Kageyama, I can’t believe it’s been 2 whole weeks since he gave me this ring” Hinata giggles while looking at the ring Kageyama gave Hinata. “Oh my god, I’m going to get late if I keep on day-dreaming!” Hinata shouts and quickly gets ready.  
  
“I’m not late, thank god” Hinata lets out a sigh before seeing Kageyama, his beloved boyfriend. “KAGEYAMA!” Hinata calls as he sees Kageyama.  
  
“Oye Hinata boke, you’re late” Kageyama says jokingly, trying to tease Hinata.  
  
“Ack! Am I?” Hinata checks the time, “I’M NOT LATE! YOU SCARED ME... “ Hinata yells with relief while kicking Kageyama.  
  
“Ahahahahahahahahah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You looked so cute, I just had to tease you” Kageyama says while patting him on the head..  
  
Kageyama’s little remark about Hinata being cute made Hinata blush, “I- I’m not kyuute…” Hinata says in a low voice.  
  
Hinata’s flustered face gets Kageyama a bit horny “Damn it, how cute can a person be?! He has no idea how much I’m holding back. No! I’m going to give Hinata the best time, none of that today. Kageyama thinks to himself.  
  
“So~ where are we going today? Tobi-” Hinata stops mid-sentence. “I- uh..”  
  
“Did you just call me Tobio? Kageyama asks while smirking.   
  
“n- NO! I DIDN’T, YOU MUST BE HEARING STUFF!!” Hinata runs away while blushing. “Oh no, he found out I call him Tobio… AAAAAAAA NOOO! I’M GOING TO DIE” Hinata thinks to himself.   
  
“Ahahahaha, nooo, Shoyo come back ahahhahahaha” Kageyama runs after Hinata while thinking “So cute, calling me Tobio~ how cute can my Shoyo get?”  
Kageyama catches up with Hinata, “oye boke *pant* why’d you run *pant* so much?” Kageyama asks Hinata.  
  
“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t want you finding out” Hinata turned his head while his face became as red as a tomato. .  
  
“Mm, omg so cute! I can’t, pls, god, help me…!” Kageyama thinks to himself. “Listen Shoyo, you can call me Tobio, it’s something I’ve actually been wanting to ask you... To call me Tobio” Kageyama tells Hinata while being slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Ah, really? Can I really call you Tobio?” Hinata asks Kageyama, smiling with happiness.  
  
“Of course, Mrs. Kageyama~” Kageyama trying to tease Hinata, intentionally smirking in the process.. 

“I- KAGEYAMA!!” Hinata screams embarrassed, but happy from what Kageyama called him. “Mrs. Kageyama…” Hinata thinks, getting happy at the thought of becoming “Mrs. Kageyama”    
  
“Ahahahahahaha, I’m sorry, but what happened to Tobio? And you are my Mrs. Kageyama” Kageyama pulls Hinata’s hand closer and pecks the back of Hinata’s hand. Kageyama whispers “my love” as he kisses Hinata’s hand.   
  
“Mm, Tobio… people are watching us” Hinata tells Kageyama, trying to make him stop.   
  
“Oh..? Are they? Let them, I’m going to kiss my Shoyo all I like” Kageyama starts kissing Hinata on the lips.   
  
“Mm, Tobio ah, not here.. Please...” Hinata tries to convince Kageyama to stop.   
  
“Ah! I shouldn’t do this, I need to hold back. I need to make sure Shoyo has fun... Ugh! Dammit Kageyama” Kageyama thinks to himself. Kageyama breaks the kiss “I’m sorry” Kageyama says as he holds Hinata’s hand and starts walking with him.   
  
“Mm, stupid Tobio! Kissing me in public like that… but why did he say sorry?” Hinata thinks to himself..    
  
“Tobio! Can we get this? Pretty please” Hinata asks his boyfriend if they can get ice-cream.   
  
“Hehehehe, of course. I’ll get you whatever you want” Kageyama chuckles.   
  
“Really? Is that really ok?” Hinata asks Kageyama.   
  
“Of course, I took you on this date and I’m going to make sure you have the best time ever” Kageyama says while smiling.   
  
“THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU” Hinata screams, he ran toward the shop, with sparkles practically glimmering around him.

  
Kageyama smiles as he watches his adorable lover eat his ice-cream, “How can someone be so cute and perfect at the same time!? Ugh, so cute.” Kageyama thinks to himself trying his best to restrain from squeezing his puppy-like lover with all his might.   
  


“Uh, Tobio, do you want some too?” Hinata asks with huge puppy eyes.  
  
“Uh, sure” Kageyama replies, “Oh my fucking god, see what I mean?? He’s practically a puppy, but even CUTER.” Kageyama thinks to himself.   
  
Both of them share the ice-cream, all Kageyama can think is “how cute can someone be?!?” While Hinata is having a really good time with Kageyama, soon hours pass, and both of them find themselves at a bar where they see Tanaka and Noya both laying their arms on each other's necks.  
  
“AYO! If it isn’t Hinata and Kageyama. What have you both been up to?” Tanaka says while being a bit tipsy.   
  
“Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai!, I didn’t expect to see you here!” Hinata says in an excited voice.

“And there goes our date…” Kageyama mutters under his breath   
  


“Hm? What’s up with Tobio?” Hinata thinks to himself, giving Kageyama a worried look. 

“Anyways!! Enough with the stalling” Nishinoya shouts, slurring his a’s. “C’mon inside! Let’s have some fun!”    
  
“No I don’t-” Kageyama tried saying before Hinata cuts him off.   
  
“YES! TOBIO LETS GO” Hinata says with excitement! 

“Mm, ok whatever Shoyo wants, as long as he’s happy” Kageyama thinks to himself, Kageyama was feeling a bit sad that his date was ruined but as long as Hinata was happy, he was happy.   
  
Noya calls Suga and Dachi to come join them, Suga and Dachi join.. Soon everyone was there. Everyone was happy, drinking. Hinata looks at Kageyama.. And notices that Kageyama looks a bit sad, “what’s up with Tobio?” Hinata thinks. “TOBIO!” Hinata screams. Everyone looks towards Hinata.   
  
“Uh, yes? What is it Shoyo?” Kageyama asks Hinata while being confused.   
  
“Nothing, I just felt like calling out your name hehehehe” Hinata says while giggling.   
  
“I- what is he trying to do? Should we leave? Shoyo is obviously drunk, I should have told him not to drink so much” Kageyama thinks to himself.    
  
“Oh my oh my! On a first name basis huh?” Suga says while being very much drunk.   
  
“sHuT Up SuGa-SeNpAi, iT’s NoT LiKE yOu DoN’t cAlL DaChI-sAn bY HiS fIrSt NaMe, UgH” Hinata says while slurring on his words. 

“HAH??? What’s that you say?!!?” Suga stands up pointing at Hinata with a half-empty bottle of alcohol in his hands.   
  
“Yea, that’s it. I think it’s best if I take Shoyo home” Kageyama says while starting to get up.   
  
Hinata gets close to Kageyama, Hinata slips his hands in his groin, fondling his dick from the outside of his pants, and then blows on Kageyama’s neck then whispers in Kageyama’s ear “I want this in me~”   
  
“Ack! FUCK, you know what? That’s it!” Kageyama thinks as he can no longer hold himself back, “Ok, we are going to go, bye. Sorry for all the trouble Shoyo caused, Let’s meet some other time.” Kageyama says with a business smile.   
  
Kageyama takes Hinata to the hotel he had booked for them and pushes Hinata on the bed.    
  
“Wah! Tobio slow down” Hinata says, surprised after he started sobering up.    
  
“Didn’t you want this?” Kageyama says while taking off Hinata’s pants, Kageyama starts kissing Hinata.   
  
“Mm, ahh~ Tobio, not that hard” Hinata starts moaning through the kisses while Kageyama jerks him off and leaving hickeys and bite marks on Hinata.   
  
“Hm, enjoying this~” Kageyama goes down and starts sucking Hinata off.   
  
“NO! Aahhh!~ T-tobio, Tobio.. Mgh Not ah~like that, if you do it like that, I’m going to cum” Hinata moans, about to cum.   
  
Kageyama smirks as he starts going faster. “mm, look at Shoyo’s face. So cute” Kageyama thinks to himself.   
  
“No.. ahhh~ I- I’m g- g- going to cum waaahhh~” Hinata says as he cums in Kageyama’s mouth.   
  
“Mm, that’s a lot Shoyo, and look here.. You’re still hard~” Kageyama says while smirking and inserting a finger in Shoyo.   
  
“AHH!! T- Tobio, no, I just came ahhh~ n- not like that” Hinata says while trying to hold back his moans.   
  
Kageyama inserts another finger in Hinata. “Don’t hold back your moans, Shoyo” Kageyama says, as he starts moving his finger around in Hinata trying to find his prostate.

“Aaahhh~ T- Tobio, nooo~ not that d- deep” Hinata, says while moaning.   
  
Kageyama hits Hinata’s prostitute, making Hinata scream out in pleasure. “You think this is deep? Wait till I put mine in you~” Kageyama says as he starts putting on a condom, readying himself to enter Hinata.   
  
Hinata flinches at the size of Kageyama, but then comes to want it inside of him, Hinata presses Kageyama’s dick on his hole. Begging him to put it inside. “I- I want this inside of me… please”   
  
“Dammit” Kageyama thinks just as he thrusts into Hinata, which caught Hinata by surprise, and made him scream out in pleasure.   
  
“AAAAAHHHHH~ T- TOBIO T- TOBIO TOBIO UGHH~ AAAHHH~” Hinata screams out his lover's name, not being able to contain his moans.

Kageyama starts thrusting a lot faster and keeps on hitting Hinata’s prostate every time. Making Hinata scream out in pleasure.   
  
“Ack! N- not th- that d- de- deep! T- Tobiooo~” Hinata couldn’t stop himself from screaming Kageyama’s name, he couldn’t think straight anymore.   
  
“Dammit! he’s so tight” Kageyama thinks as he thrusts into Hinata again. “Ugh! S- shoyo, relax pls.. You’re too tight ugh” Kageyama groans as he asks Hinata to calm down.   
  
“T- TOBIO!! AAAAAHHHH~ I’M G- GOING T- TO C-CUM UGHHH” Hinata screams out as he cums, and at the same time Kageyama cums.   
  
“*pant* one *pant* more round? *pant*” Kageyama asks.   
  
“O-*pant* ok *pant*” Hinata says, exhausted, but longing for more..   
  
Kageyama thrusts it in without a condom this time, and he hits Hinata's Prostate. Making Hinata gasp out for air, “T- TO- TOBIO!! TO DEEP! ACKKK, AAAAHHH~ T- TOBIO TOBIOOO!! UGGHHH!!” Hinata kept on screaming Kageyama’s name, not knowing what to do with all the pleasure. He kept on screaming out in pleasure, his moans and screams made Kageyama want to give him more, more pleasure.   
  
Kageyama kept on hitting Hinata’s prostate, giving him more pleasure. Kageyama could feel that he was close, he noticed that Hinata had already cum, “hehehe, you already came. Do you f- feel that g- good? Shoyo” Kageyama says as he groans.   
  
“Y- yes! AAHH~ T- Tobio… I- it f- feels g- go-good! AAAAAHHH~ ACK! I- I want m- mo- more” Hinata says as he lost all sense of shame, Hinata’s begging got Kageyama worked up, as he said that Kageyama got bigger inside of Hinata.    
  
“WHY?!? HYYYYAAAAAA!! W- WHY D- DID AAAAHHHH~ Y- YOU G- GE- GET B- BIG- BIGGER!? NNOOO! AAAAAHHH~ AACCKK! N- NOT THAT D- DE- DEEP!” Hinata moans on top of his voice, confused on why Kageyama got bigger.   
  
“Ugh, relax.. Shoyo, you’re too tight. It’s too tight, *pant* I’m close ugh” Kageyama groans, Kageyama hits Hinata’s prostate, making Hinata scream out in pleasure.   
  
“T- TOBIO!! NOOO~ P- PLEASE… AAAAAHHH~ INSIDE! C- CUM WAAAHHHH!! I- IN- INSIDE!”   
  
“Ugh! Sh- Shoyo” Kageyama says as he cums inside of Hinata, pecking Hinata’s forehead before exiting Hinata.    
  
“T- Tobio.. It felt good! Really good…” Hinata says as he drifts off to sleep.    
  
“heh, G’Night my love” Kageyama whispers as he picks Hinata up, and cleans up, and after he was done cleaning he lays down next to Hinata’s sleeping body, embracing Hinata’s body in his arms. Kissing Hinata lips one more time before going to sleep…    
  


  
To be continued...   
  
**  
** _ Made by _ **: Levi’s wifey and candles~ ( •̀ ω •́ )✧**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck! Part 2 was so fun, cute and smutful~ can’t believe one more chapter to go and we’re done.. But don’t worry! We might make season 2! But with another couple or maybe it will still be Kagehina .. Pls tell us what you want, hehehehe… I do hope you enjoyed us adding more characters! It was fun adding them, especially Sugamama and Dadchi!, see you next time!  
> ( ﾟдﾟ)つ Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!! Are we done?!? That was so much fun, we should do that again. Make a part 2 maybe? Hehehehehe~ bai bai! For now~ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
